Tucker Goes to Summer Camp
by PotterPhantom
Summary: When Tucker's mom decides to send Tucker to summer camp, with NO technology, CHAOS ENSUES! Includes Tucker having a flashback of saving Danny when they were ten years old, Goth Summer Camp, and a personal favorite...THE EVIL CAMP COUNSELOR CHUCKY!
1. BUT MOM!

Tucker Goes to Summer Camp

I was thinking of this when I was talking to my brother about summer camp. Then I joked about Tucker going to Summer Camp and turned it into a fanfiction! It is my honorary summer fanfiction for summer…Hope you enjoy it!

**I do not own Danny Phantom, the almighty Butch Hartman does, and I don't own Hello Kitty or their boxers either. Or Camp Wilderness, 'cuz I think there's a camp wilderness somewhere out there…**

**This is dedicated to all the counselors at Rock and Gem camp at Herkimer Diamond Mines.**

**Chapter 1: EVIL CAMP COUNSELOR CHUCKY!**

**Tuckers POV**

"But mom, I don't want to go to summer camp for a day, let alone a week!" I said pleadingly.

"Tucker, it will be a very good learning experience for you." My mom said as if it were a joy to get me out of the house for a week, I scowled.

"Come on, I learn enough in school, besides, none of my friends are going to be there!" I said sadly.

"Tucker, you could make some new friends there, besides Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, and all your technology."

"Wait, they don't allow tech stuff there? Now I'm DEFINITELY not going!" I said angrily.

"Come on, you get a camp hat and T-shirt too! And I was going to tell you later, but seeing as you love technology more than me…" she faked a sob and started to fake cry, not even the toughest man could say no to that. I sighed,

"I guess so… but I'm not taking off my beret." I said hesitantly, thinking I could sneak some technology in somehow, and maybe I could convince Danny or Sam to go, because I know Sam loves nature, and Danny owes me.

FLASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACK 

We were 10 years old going to a camp for a week, but that camp did allow tech gear. Danny and I were under the watch of the EVIL CAMP COUNSELOR CHUCKY! His real name was Charles, but everyone called him Chuck. Me and Danny called him Chucky. Anyway, we were doing our swimming test, and our counselor overseeing us was…Chucky. It was my turn, I passed, barely. Then, Danny went, and no offense, he swam like rock. He could barely keep his head above water. It was too much to watch, but I did get awesome pictures! Chucky called the whole camp over to watch Danny try and swim. Now this was before he had gotten his ghost powers. I remember it clearly, Chucky yelled, 'this is how a rock swims, never go into any body of water if you swim like this.' Of course, Danny was under water, so he couldn't hear any of this. So he kept swimming. The whole camp began to laugh, and Chucky was walking back over to his seat, laughing the hardest. I stuck my foot out, from instinct and Chucky tripped and fell into the pool. Now, Chucky was a big guy, so he didn't just make a splash, he made a monsoon. Danny looked up, and saw all the kids and counselors not laughing at him now, but laughing at Chucky's big pink Hello Kitty boxers. Chucky blushed a deep red. Chucky's pants had fallen off. I explained the whole thing to Danny afterwards, he called me a lifesaver, that, I know.

END FLASHBACK.

Anyway, I called Sam, and she passed, she was apparently going to a Goth Summer Camp, of course, but I didn't know they even had a Goth camp, Goths hate the sun! So I called Danny, he was busy fighting ghosts and the like, but he said he'd try and come.

It was Camp Wilderness, it sounded remotely familiar…but neither Danny or me could figure out how it was familiar. I prayed that somehow I could sneak in a PDA.

It was Sunday, the day before me and Danny had to leave for camp. Our T-shirts and hats had already been sent, and we had both thrown out the hats. I never go anywhere without my beret, and Danny, well he just isn't a hat person. The T-shirts said I survived Camp Wilderness, which I think was ridiculous, because we hadn't even gone there yet.

Our moms, dads, and Jazz said goodbye. Sam had already sneaked out to go to Goth camp, so she wasn't there. Her parents were busy putting up missing child posters everywhere; they were a little overprotective, if you know what I mean. The bus came and Jazz told Danny she would keep an eye out for ghosts while he was gone, Danny wasn't really convinced. The bus came and we got on, the first 2 people we saw, were Dash and THE EVIL CAMP COUNSELOR CHUCKY! Danny and me managed bleak smiles; Danny must have been remembering where he and I got punished by peeling potatoes for tripping Chucky. Even though it wasn't his fault. This, I know, was going to be a very long week. (Even though I had managed to sneak in a PDA!)

**Didja like it? Pleezepleezepleeze READ AND REVIEW Gets down on hands and knees and begs like Tucker's mom. I am going to summer camp in 2…wait, 3 weeks, so I'll have no problems finishing chapter 2 and possibly 3…**


	2. Author's Note

This is not a real chapter, just an authors note… anyway, I can't update for a while because I'm going to camp for a week, but I have started writing the new chapters for all of my fanfictions: Vlad's New Kitty, Nicktoons Unite: The Real Story, and Tucker Goes to Summer Camp. Thanks reviewers and people who read and didn't review… though I ask if you do read any of my stories, to review. Pleez. OK, I'll see you all soon, In a little more than a week. (unpacking, ya' know?) And cleaning… so I'll leave you with a few words of what I'll be doing after camp: "Curse this infernal messy room, this looks like a job for…THE VACUUM CLEANER!" :)Have a rockin' rest of summer!

PotterPhantom.


	3. The strange bus ride

**The strange bus ride.**

**For those of you who don't know, Ricky Marsh is the boy that Tucker said threw up in Sam's lunchbox when he really did it in 2nd grade. Also, the story will switch to Tucker and Danny's POV. I do not own Danny Phantom, Smokey the Bear, Camp Wilderness, Tetra-Fin, Titanic, or Teletubbies. Though I do own the Legion of Evil Mutant Teletubby Demon-Gremlins. (L.E.M.T.D.G.)**

**Thanks to:**

**FlamingChick: I'm trying to make it more randomer, thanks for reviewing!**

**SquirrelGirl13: Squirrels will play a role in this chapter, but a bigger role in other chapters.**

**XXDarthKittyXx: Thanks for reviewing, so much!**

Danny's POV 

Tucker and I were frozen, staring at Dash and Chucky. Behind Chucky, was Ricky Marsh, the shrimpy rat-faced boy that Tucker blamed for puking in Sam's…never mind. Ricky pushed in front of Dash.

"So, the human Titanic and Techno-geek Tuck decided to show up. Well it's been four years since you last ruined my life." Ricky snarled angrily (A/N: Flashbacks will be frequent in this story.)

FLASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACK 

It was in the fifth grade, going into sixth. We were at Camp Wilderness, before they banned technology after the electrocution incident. Anyway, Ricky Marsh was playing with his 'wilderness friends'… his Teletubby dolls, he called them action figures but who was he kidding? Teletubby action figures? Nobody bothered him, they thought he had been in the asylum one too many times. Tucker and I were laughing at him in our cabin, he must've heard, 'cuz he ran into our cabin and screamed 'Don't make me send the Legion of Evil Mutant Teletubby Demon-Gremlins get you.' At this point, we were hysterical. Ironically, across the lake was Happy-Sunshine Teddy Bear Camp. Now, it's Goth Camp. Sounds like a reform camp? Nope. Goths hang out and dress in black and have bonfires and put Smokey the Bear to shame. Ricky escaped across the river to the Bear camp thingy. He summoned Teddy bears, and then summoned the 'Wrath of the Squirrel God' with us. We alerted the EMT and he was literally sent to the nuthouse. The squirrel thing wasn't so bad, but the E.M.T.D.G. thing was just plain creepy.

**END FLASHBACK**

I like squirrels as much as the next guy…Oh! You're back…hehehe. Anyway, Ricky Marsh had a scar above his left eyebrow, he pointed at it. "That is from where your girlfriend pushed me off the monkeybars. I'll get you back for it."

"Sam is NOT my girlfriend!" I shouted. Everyone on the bus began coughing sarcastically. I scowled. Tucker was busy cowering in fear below Chucky and Dash.

"Hey Foley, I see you know my Uncle Chucky." Dash said with a smirk. Tucker's eyes widened.

"Uncle?" He squeaked, and there was a rummage in Ricky Marsh's backpack.

Tucker didn't even glance at it. Dash punched a seat and made a large dent in it. I gulped. Ricky Marsh pulled a large snake out of his bag.

"Wait, snakes can't be allowed into camp, if tech stuff isn't!" I protested.

"Too bad." Chucky said,

"Our motto at Camp Wilderness is 'wildlife is you friend', so DEALWITH IT! Okay?" Chucky screamed, spit flying out of his mouth and landing in my eye, it smelled terrible, like a cigar. "Yes sir." I gulped, but I gained courage. "Oh, and did you have a smoke recently?" Chucky's lip curled in anger.

"Well, Mr. Fenton, tonight, instead of your nature hike, you get to peel potatoes, you smart-aleck punk Fentoenail!" Chucky said mockingly. Oh great, insults run in the family, I thought. "And you, Foley, I never forget campers. And we've got quite a record on you." Tucker gulped, remembering the snake in the girl's locker room incident… and the pool. I looked at Ricky Marsh; he smirked, as if he knew something we didn't.

I hurried to the back of the bus with Tucker close behind me and saw 4 Goth kids that were listening to heavy metal that I could hear 10 feet away.

"Um, why are you guys here?" I asked, even though 2 were girls. They glared at me and a ratty-looking boy with a nose piercing, an eyebrow piercing, 3 ear piercings, and an eyelid piercing pulled out a kitchen knife. I gulped. "W-where did _that_ come from?" He glared again.

"My pocket, any other questions?" He asked and smirked.

"Stop, Jared, you're scaring the poor kid. I'm Andrea." A girl said. She reminded me of Sam. "I'm here to 'lighten my outlook on my family'. And to get new friends. " She smiled at him. "Don't worry about Jared, he's kidding with the knife, he only brought it to peel and orange." Danny looked at the boy; he was, in fact eating an orange. He laughed hysterically. Andrea rolled her eyes. "Anyway this is Bryan." She motioned to a boy on her left who had red and black spiked hair and was chewing on a lollipop stick. "and Tetra." She pointed to a girl on her right who had long black hair, and heavy makeup. Andrea looked like the youngest. And Tetra seemed the oldest.

"Tetra? Like Tetra-fin fish food?" Tucker said, starting to laugh, but the Goths gave him there 'death glare' that he got so often from Sam that he wasn't scared of it anymore. He shut up though, and eyed the knife warily.

"Don't worry, not all Goths are the 'hide in the closet and try to slit our wrists type.' We just hate the popular kids and want to be left alone. But that's just our group." Andrea explained. "I'm the talkative one of us, did you notice." Tucker and I nodded. "And the youngest and spent the least time being a Goth."

"We can kinda tell, you're a little cheery for a Goth, we have a Gothic best friend. How old are all of you anyway?" I asked.

"I'm fourteen, Bryan and Jared are fraternal fifteen year-olds, and Tetra is sixteen." Andrea said.

"I'm in here for driving my school bus into a tree." Tetra said.

"W-why would you do that? Where was the driver? Was anyone hurt?" I asked hurriedly.

"In this order: Because I felt like it, Eating a donut, and no. And I prefer to call them 'bus slaves.'" Tetra said.

"O-kaaayy." I said and sat down in a seat across from Tucker a little ahead of the Goths, who were now telling murder stories from the news. I didn't want to be a part of _that_ conversation.

_Man, Sam may be Goth, but some of these people are so _weird. _Andrea doesn't seem as Goth as the rest though, she reminds me of Sam kind of… _I thought. _I hope we get to camp soon, this bus ride is so strange. _

**Poor Danny, it's only beginning I'm afraid. Oh, none of the Goths are based on any real people. It gets sort of tiring to see people constantly make themselves in the story somehow, or make themselves a halfa. ANYWAY, pleez R&R. byes!**


End file.
